


From a Mirror

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea was really <em>simple sex</em>, really <em>slow and excruciatingly languorous</em> sex, Zayn promised on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, Liam's not having a cast cause I'm just horrible like that.

"Did you think about this- don't _ah_ , fuck"

"Lower on your knees, come on babe"

Liam groans again lowering again on his knees, feeling the stretch of his hole pleasing Zayn's length. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut as a series of moans leave his mouth, Zayn's hands firm and spreading his ass cheeks, keeping them apart as he grinds against him unhurried.

“Open your eyes Liam, you wanna see or not?”

“Not really, I might look ridiculous”

“You don’t look silly, you just have my cock stuffed in your arse, nothing more”

The idea was really _simple sex_ , really slow and _excruciatingly languorous sex_ , Zayn promised on the phone. And Liam was okay with it, he managed to run five miles along the public park in Claremore Lake Trail Park with Paddy and Andy on their bicycle. They tried keeping up but it was practically impossible moving forth with Paddy stopping on his tracks every five minutes for a breather, _you will have to carry me at some point_ Andy said at three kilometres in and Liam just stood there baffled and waited until they were able to call in for a bicycle of some sort and paddle like kids along with him.

He ran as fast as he could as soon as the call from Zayn ended. Excruciatingly languorous sex seemed like a wonderful prospective to visualize so he wasted no time, almost making Paddy go mad with the speed in which he was running. His legs were sore by the end of the run and he hoped he would have just been fucked languorously slow while _laying_ on the bed, not sitting on him with a mirror in front of him to track his every expression- which after a while started to make him really embarrassed, since he didn’t really appreciate his physical appearance at said moment.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna see”

They are currently on the bed, Zayn behind him on sitting on his knees and Liam in front of him, legs spread along Zayn’s and his bum on Zayn’s crotch. It was fairly comfortable, nothing really bad, his legs weren’t even hurting that much, but he was scared for Zayn, he didn’t really want to end up crashing him.

“You should, you look really handsome at the moment, want me to recount to you the beautiful things I see?”

“Please?”

“You will have to sit well on my dick for me to see something”

Liam laughs, voluntarily clenching around Zayn and delighting in the hiss it provokes, Zayn holds him tight on his hips and lifts him a little, the slow drag of skin making Liam see sparks in his eyelids.

“So, I have to tell you, your cock is really a delighting thing to observe at the moment, so flushed and hard against your stomach, you have a really nice abdomen _Leeyum_ , it’s beautiful and tinted with such a colourful pink up till your neck” and Liam opens his eyes to look, his eyes adjusting to the light of the lamp by the bed stand, really bright.

Lifting himself off of Zayn and sliding back down in a swift motion, Liam gasps when Zayn bites on his shoulder and they look at each other for a while until they both chuckle.

“Oh, you see, wasn’t that hard” he jokes pinching Liam’s hips teasingly, and his hand travels to Liam’s cock and Liam watches as his long fingers loosely grip around his length and stroke upwards, wrist working it’s wonders under Liam’s teary eyes.

“Okay, we might look a bit ridiculous I admit” Zayn mumbles on Liam’s shoulder, his scruffy chin scratching Liam’s skin, making him shudder at the brushing of prickly hair “But, I might as well add that you’re the most handsome and beautiful person I’ve ever had the chance to admire and fuck on the regular, so, do me a favour and stop worrying about running a fuck ton of miles every night, okay?”

Liam nods, feeling himself flush till the tip of his ears and Zayn coos appraising the affirmative response, grinding hard inside Liam, strokes sending little shocks up Liam’s back.

“Plus, you’ll have more energy so I can hear you scream from how hard you come and Niall can complain in the morning okay?”

“Apart from the Niall's bit, everything‘s good with me” Liam grants softly after Zayn gets him on all fours

“Keep your head up, yes? Want to see your face”

Liam bites his lips and looks at the reflection in the mirror, his face a little red and his lips plush and chewed, he shuts his eyes close at the sight of Zayn’s body behind him, his upper torso mapped with tattoos Liam knows so well.

Liam’s thighs tremble under the stress of being up so long and he knows he being noisy, pitched moans vibrating out of him no matter how hard he tries to stop them. Zayn slides a hand on his nape and lowers his mouth there, peppering Liam with swift kisses and stinging bites on his shoulders

“You’re so beautiful Liam” he mouths at Liam’s ear and Liam rocks back on his cock and Zayn moves along with him stilling for a few moments and Liam shamelessly fucks himself on Zayn’s length, as he goes deep and Zayn’s head hit his prostate

“Oh look at you, you love this yeah, fucking yourself on my cock babe”

Liam doesn’t mind it, his mind muddy with sparks of pleasure and the burning feeling low in his belly, as he rocks back mindlessly, his breath coming short, he turns his head to Zayn behind him breath stuttering as he tries to keep still and just watches Liam back, his eyes heavy and mouth slack.

He moves then, to Liam’s desired awaiting, long thrusts matching Liam’s swaying backwards

“Come on Zayn” Liam whines his arms giving out and dropping on the bed with his head at Zayn’s quickened pace. The slap of skin reverberates in the room and Liam is so gone with it, Zayn all over him, his breath ghosting on Liam’s ear and his hands roaming on his sides and waist to then move back on Liam’s cock, the sudden grip makes Liam trash his sweaty forehead on the sheets of the bed

“You’re beautiful” Zayn whispers on his ears, pumping his cock with practiced flicks of his wrist and a teasing thumb at the tip and Liam comes hoarse and long watching as his come spurts on the sheets, he lifts his head up a little dizzy as he watches the contoured expression on Zayn’s face, the way he bites his lips, eyes squeezing shut almost in pain and his torso all taut and strong; the lines of his forehead relax just after, mouth lax and hands gripping Liam’s bum.

“You’re beautiful too” is the only thing he can say and Zayn smirks down at him

"I know" he laughs and Liam laughs too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
